HtM: More Than Enough
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: A 'Healing the Moon' side-piece. Takes place before the beginning of HtM. Shuuhei comforts Renji after dealing with a cold, heartless noble.


More Than Enough

I don't own anything.

Also, check out my pack (listed on my profile)

This takes place before the events of Healing the Moon but after Rukia's execution. This is the story of how Shuuhei comforted Renji after dealing with one 'cold, heartless Taicho'.

Warnings: a hint of Bya-bashing, language, sexual content of a m/m nature, pining, hurt/comfort, role-playing.

Thanks to Time for helping motivate this plot kitten :) *braces for newspaper whacks over lemon*

Also, I can't for the life of me find how long Ren was in Squads 5 and 11. But I remember Aizen saying he had to get rid of him. So I'm thinking not that long there.

* * *

"What a stuck-up asshole!"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes and smirked as he cooked. His best friend was bitching about his superior again, and he could hear the younger man before Renji even came into his quarters.

The door opened, and, as usual, a shock of brilliant scarlet hair drew the eye first. Then the intricate markings leading to auburn eyes...which were narrowed warningly. "Dude, don' be checkin' me out right now. I'm too pissed to enjoy it."

Smothering his amusement, Shuuhei asked, "What happened this time?" Knowing the answer would involve a certain noble.

The redhead flopped down on Shuuhei's couch and sighed loudly. "Fuckin' flash-step sprints! What the hell is that even? Three hours of that shit, man. Aizen was a fuckin' traitor, and didn't have us doing this. Kenpachi, either, and he's insane!"

He watched as the bigger Soul Reaper rubbed his face with his hands. "I thought things would change after the whole execution fiasco. But no, he's just as cold, and stuck-up, and I don' even know what the fuck his dysfunction is."

Shuuhei continued cooking, hearing another sigh. "Then, after the flash-step sprints, he had me doin' and redoin' paperwork. Said my han'writin' looks like -get this shit- a 'drunk chicken wrote it'. Where the fuck does he get off?"

Knowing how bad Renji's writing could be, especially when he was upset or distracted, Shuuhei hid his smile as he finished cooking. "That why you're late? He have you workin' on writin'?"

Renji groaned, covering his face. "No. I purposely took my time with the rest of the reports so I could..."

Shuuhei nodded as his guest trailed off. "I know. So you could be around him?"

Guilty auburn eyes peeked over the back of the couch. "Yeah, 'm sorry, babe."

He shook his head, smiling at his best friend. "Nah, 's alright. I know how you feel 'bout him."

With a sigh, Renji dramatically flopped back on the couch as Shuuhei brought two plates over. "I can' even eat. I jus' keep thinkin' about him."

Shuuhei nodded, setting the other plate down. "Even with how he treats you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

The younger man sighed, a dark shadow passing through his eyes. "He's such a privileged asshole. Nobles get whatever they want, handed to them on a golden platter. It's sick, when people like us have to struggle just to survive."

Shuuhei felt his eyes widen. "Used to, Renji. We don't have to struggle anymore. This isn't the Rukon. You spent a few years in Aizen's squad, and thirty-somethin' with Kenpachi. You should remember."

He was relieved when the dark shadow faded, and Renji continued. "You're right, 'f course. Sorry I got so... _down_ for a minute there. But fuck, he is just so arrogant and condescending, it's like working in the Arctic in that office. It's just like that day he came to the Academy to adopt Rukia. I'm completely beneath his notice til I screw up. But still..."

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The redhead hesitated, then sighed deeply. "This's gonna sound stupid as fuck, but don't laugh at me. Sometimes, I wonder if it's a front. Like, what if he does that cold 'Ice Prince' shit to...I dunno...hide somethin' else? Somethin' deeper that he keeps secret?"

Shuuhei tilted his head and answered carefully. "I dunno, man. That don't seem very likely. But if you really believe that, then I hope one day you get the chance to see what he's hidin'."

Renji finally smiled for the first time since getting there. "Thanks, babe. I know I can't be the easiest to deal with, always talkin' 'bout him when you and me-"

Shuuhei cut his companion off with a smile and a slight shake of his head. "Don' worry about it, Renji. What we do is great, and both of us get our benefits from it. But I get that you feel differently about him than you do me, and that's fine. I wouldn't trade your friendship for anything in the three worlds, darlin'."

He watched as the redhead grinned and sat up. " _Just_ my friendship? That mean you'd trade the sex?"

He laughed. "Not a chance."

Renji grabbed his now-cold plate and began eating. "Eat up, babe. Once we're done, I got some frustration to work out."

Shuuhei grinned as he ate his own food. It wasn't a heavy meal, and they finished quickly.

Then Renji took his plate and set both on the table. The younger man leaned close to capture his lips in a sweet-tasting kiss. He kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping both arms around broad shoulders.

Renji might not love him like he loved him, but his lover did care about him and value him. He knew they had a bond, and that was enough.

He leaned back and shifted to let the bigger Soul Reaper settle between his legs. Renji broke the kiss to grin at him, and he smiled back as he murmured, "Tails."

The redhead nodded and kissed him again, beginning to lightly grind against his already-hard body. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Renji shudder in response.

The kiss deepened, becoming rougher, and Shuuhei remembered that Renji had said he had some 'frustration' to work out.

Ahh ok. One of those nights then.

He felt himself harden further at the thought of Renji finding his own kinda comfort with him. Being mad at his superior usually made Renji even better in bed. He was more assertive, rougher. And that drove Shuuhei wild.

He pictured the beautiful noble for a few moments, mentally thanking him for pissing Renji off today.

Renji might be the one in love with the Ice Prince, but Shuuhei could definitely see the allure. Smiling, he wrapped both legs around his lover's lean waist and dug his fingers into his back.

Renji growled, the sound exciting every nerve in his body.

He shifted, rocking his hips to add more friction. The bigger Soul Reaper broke the kiss and framed his face with those big hands. The tenderness in those cinnamon eyes made Shuuhei's chest swell. The heir to the Kuchiki clan could keep Renji's love; he had plenty right here.

Renji smiled at him, one of those sexy feral smiles that showed off his long canines. Still grinding against him, the redhead lowered his head to kiss and bite his neck. Shuuhei whimpered and arched under the muscular body.

A sudden thought came to mind, and he grinned at the ceiling. "Hey, Renji, I just had an idea."

A muffled "Hmmm?" came from the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where Renji was leaving a mark. A good one, from the feel of it.

He hesitated, knowing his idea could go very badly if it hit his lover the wrong way.

He cleared his throat, then he tilted his head to whisper into a curved ear, deliberately deepening his voice. "What do you think you're doing, Lieutenant Abarai?"

A violent shudder shook the younger man's entire body, and a deep moan echoed in the living room.

Shuuhei smiled fondly. "You like?"

Renji nodded, biting his shoulder harder. He gasped at the slight pain, feeling the tingles running under his skin. He spoke in the deep voice again, copying the noble as closely as he could. "This is highly improper! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

His friend moaned loudly, grinding against him hard. Both big hands dove between their bodies to hurriedly untie their hakamas. It was slightly awkward, as Renji refused to release his neck. But within a couple of minutes, they were naked from the waist down.

Renji also shoved their shihakushos open so they were skin-to-skin. Shuuhei ran one hand over the beautiful black markings he'd memorized decades ago. Keeping in-character as much as he could, he murmured, "These suit you quite well, Lieutenant."

Renji finally released his throat to growl in his ear, "Keep touching me, Taicho." Shuuhei obeyed, even as long fingers touched his lips. He hesitated, as he thought the noble might do, then tentatively kitten-licked the fingers before letting them slip past his lips.

Renji groaned in his ear, a desperately needy sound, as he ground their bare, precum-slicked members together. Trying to fight a smile, Shuuhei 'gained confidence' until he was laving the long digits eagerly. Then the hand pulled back to lower between their bodies.

Shuuhei figured the noble was probably a virgin with guys, since he'd been married to a woman. So when Renji's slick fingers touched his entrance, he gasped and tensed up as if it was his first time being touched there.

Renji nuzzled him, stroking down his side with his free hand. "Shhh, Taicho. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Shuuhei allowed his lover to prepare him, moaning in the deep voice as Renji worked his body. Renji was panting softly in his ear, clearly riled by their game.

Then the bigger Soul Reaper shifted, his slick length nudging at Shuuhei's entrance. He spread his legs wider, purring, "Take me, Abarai."

As his body was invaded, he bit back his moan and clung tighter to his lover, gasping softly as if it were his first time. Renji stroked him soothingly, breathing sweet, reassuring nothings into his ear. He relaxed, finally letting his moans out but keeping the deep voice.

Renji began thrusting slowly, letting him 'get used' to it. After several minutes of slow, gentle lovemaking, they began moving faster, harder, Shuuhei crying out in the noble's voice as Renji worked his sweet spot.

He felt when his friend shifted the game. The thrusts became harder as big hands firmly wrapped around his wrists. It just riled him up more, and he moaned as he arched and writhed.

Just as he was about to cum, he felt a hand release his wrist, only to wrap around the base of his cock. Breaking character for a moment, he growled, "Ahh, fuck you!" as his climax was held at bay.

Renji slowly leaned up to look him in the eyes as he clicked his tongue. "Such bad language, Taicho. I'm gonna teach you to criticize every little thing I do."

Shuuhei felt his eyes widen as his lover slowly pulled out. Surely, even with their game, Renji wouldn't actually deny him altogether?

The hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock stayed until the threat of orgasm had passed, then moved to his hip as Renji ordered, "Get on your hands and knees, Taicho."

Shuuhei scrambled to obey, spreading his knees as Renji pressed into him. He braced himself just in time as the bigger Soul Reaper began pounding him. He cried out in the deep voice, loving the rougher treatment of his body.

Renji hit his sweet spot again and again, his aggressive thrusts rocking Shuuhei's body.

He shivered violently as heat coiled tight in his belly. "Ahh, ahh, Renji! I'm gonna cum!"

The redhead responded by fucking him even harder and reaching down to stroke his aching member.

When he came, it was with a shout, and Renji was right behind him, filling him with heat.

Panting, he started to collapse, but Renji caught him around the waist. "No, babe, you came on the couch; you don' wanna lay there. C'mere."

The younger man was also panting as he carefully cleaned them and the couch up. "Damn, Shuu, that was...wow. Awesome idea. You did so good."

Shuuhei smiled lazily as he stretched and laid down with Renji's head on his chest. That noble had no idea what he was missing.

Until the Ice Prince opened his eyes, Shuuhei would keep Renji happy.

Yes, he had more than enough.


End file.
